


the fire finds a home for us

by melancholyx



Category: Silent Hill (Video Game Series), Silent Hill 2 - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Maybe angst, Romance, i need more fanfiction with these two asdhsa, the staircase scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 18:22:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21123224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melancholyx/pseuds/melancholyx
Summary: love can be unexpected sometimes.





	the fire finds a home for us

James felt like he was going around in circles in this apartment building. He has been walking around for a while and still no sight of his wife Mary. That’s why he came to Silent Hill, to look for his dead wife who sent a letter to him. Mary’s dead though, how can she send a letter to him? The letter having her handwriting raise his hopes that his wife might be alive. It could be someone trying to mimic her. But he wanted to believe that his wife wrote it just for him. Like trying to tell him something was there of her, even if it isn’t anything special he will still take it, he wanted something out of her at least one last time from his dead wife.

That’s all he wanted ever since he got in Silent Hill. He’s not going to leave until he gets it. Monsters and every hellish thing in there aren’t going to remove that goal from him. James was meant to be in Silent Hill to find out what the letter means and who sent it to him.

The keys that he found in the small park lead him into this apartment hotel. It has so many rooms, horrible smell and let’s not forget these ugly looking monsters that want to kill him. He only found another key to another building. Probably that flower shop that he couldn’t get it to open? It did have a flower sticker in it… So maybe it is. James put the key into his pockets, he was done searching in this place.

He was getting tired of that horrible smell too…

There’s nothing left here. He better leave or the monsters will come back to attack him. James was heading to the main entrance until he spotted Angela in the staircase. Wait she was here in this place all along? Didn’t she know there are monsters in the building? She was looking at a distorted art portrait on the wall. The last time James saw her was when he saved her from a monster attacking her but she was gone when he killed it. He was wondering where she went after that.

Now he knows. And he was glad that Angela seemed fine. Angela was also the one who told him where was Silent Hill. She even told him not to go there because it was dangerous. But yet, she was here too. Looking for her mother, father, and brother in this hell of a place. Maybe she didn’t care what will happen to her. Like him.

James was still staring at her and Angel haven’t realized he was there yet. She was watching the art portrait quietly. James decided to go up to her, he took the stairs to touch her shoulder to let her know he was there. James was going to touch her but she turned around to look at him. ‘’Mama! I was looking for you!’’ Angela walks closer to him but James was stepping step backs from her in confusion.

Does she think he was her Mama? Angela kept getting close to him not seeing it was James. ‘’You’re the only one left. M-maybe then…’’ Angela said glancing at the art portrait she was looking at earlier and back to her ‘’Mama’’ who was actually James. ‘’Maybe then I can rest.’’ She said bringing a smile into her face. What does that mean? James didn’t understand what was going on. She recognized him every time she saw him. Now he looks like… Her mama? Perhaps the place was giving her fake hallucinations? James didn’t say anything to her. He knew he has to tell her he wasn’t her mother but he couldn’t bring himself to do it. He tried to stay away from her and she keeps coming closer to him.

‘’Mama, why are you running away from me?’’ Angela said with a frown this time, why is her Mama getting away from her? Is been so long she hasn’t seen her! And now she wants to run away? Does she hate her this much? Angela places her hands to her ‘’Mama’’ cheeks in an attempt to calm her down. James got frozen on the spot as she touched him. Her hands feel soft and kind of… Hot. The temperature when he got into the staircase was hot too. James stood there quietly as she caresses his cheeks, did he just heard his heartbeat fast through his ears?

Probably him being nervous. Or crazy, who knows?

Angela then touches his shoulders and again to his cheeks. Was she checking if her Mama was real? Her face expression changes when she realizes this wasn’t her Mama. This is… James! She gasped and steps back away from him like she was scared of him. ‘’Y-you’re not my Mama!’’ Angela glances at the fire that was in her hallucination behind her and back to the blonde-haired man. ‘’It’s… It’s you!’’ She exclaimed sadly while James followed her in the stairs not wanting to let her go away. She felt bad that she touched him in that way too. She didn’t deserve to touch anyone like that, she feels ashamed. Angela covered her face with her two hands and uncovered them to look at James. ‘’I-I’m sorry…’’ Angela apologizes embarrass for making a scene like that. His probably thinking she was a weirdo. But she could have sworn she saw her Mama! She knew she saw her, with her two eyes…

James felt sad the way she reacted when he wasn’t her Mama. She looked scared in this place. He wanted to touch her arm in a way to comfort her but he felt like she wouldn’t want that right now. ‘’I-It’s alright.’’ He only reassured her.

Angela was watching the fire around her. It’s getting hot. Does James see the flames too? Or is this just an imagination formed by her? James didn’t say anything as he stared at her. What is she looking at?

The black-haired young lady was supposed to feel grateful for James saving her with the monster. She wasn’t grateful this time. ‘’Thank you for saving me. But… I wish you hadn’t.’’ Angela admits glancing at the sides. James didn’t like where this was going, when they saw each other again in another building she was in a room alone with a knife staring at it blankly. Clearly with intentions of killing herself. That’s why she gave the knife to him, so she doesn’t do anything to herself. He was scared that she will get to kill herself when she was alone. Was she planning to let that monster kill her?

‘’Even Mama said it…’’ Angela begins to explain her reason behind it. ‘’I deserve what happened.’’ Angela said touching her chest to point toward herself, nothing to blame but herself. James didn’t agree with this and wanted to interfere. ‘’No Angela, that’s wrong.’’ He said shaking his head. She didn’t deserve to get attack by those monsters or anything bad that been happening to her life before she came here to Silent Hill. Indeed James didn’t know anything about her life but he was concerned by the suicidal tendencies she keeps showing to him. It still scared him. He wasn’t the best in cheering people up neither and at the same time, he didn’t want Angela to go on that road either. He didn’t want to see another death after Mary’s death.

Angela shakes her head at him. Why would he point it out that it was wrong? She deserves it. Things happen for a reason and it's because she deserves what was coming to her, right? ‘’No, don’t pity me. I’m not worth it…’’ Angela said sadly. Her Mama always said she wasn’t worth it, so it must be true. To James's eyes, she was probably annoying. Or maybe something worse than that… She didn’t want to know what he was thinking. Angela couldn’t see why he will stick around with someone like her. Wasn’t he supposed to look for his dead wife? That was more important than saving her life.

James frowned. He didn’t understand why she will think that. He didn’t think she wasn’t worth it. Sure, they don’t know each other personally but that didn’t mean he will leave her to die out there. He didn’t want that. Mary wouldn’t want that either.

Without James saying anything, Angela assumed he was here to tell her not to kill herself. It’s a pity that James is wasting her time here. ‘’Or maybe… You think you can save me?’’ Angela started to mock him. James didn’t answer the question either so she keeps going. ‘’Will you love me? Take care of me? Heal all my pain?’’ Angela tilted her head looking at him. She wasn’t getting any response from him. He was so quiet.

‘’Angela, I…’’ James wanted to say something so badly but his words got stuck in his throat. The blonde-haired man ends up not saying anything. He was never good comforting to others… James looks down at the floor defeated.

She knew he came for that. ‘’Hmph… That’s what I thought.’’

Angela looked at the fire behind her. The fire reminded her how she burnt the house down to murder her father and brother for using her, in such a disgusting way. She felt gross remembering it. Mama never helped her when they get their filthy hands on her. Even though her brother and father are dead, they somehow call for her in Silent Hill along with Mama. She thought it was sketchy, but she went anyway to see for herself.

Now she sees why Silent Hill was calling her here for.

To pay for her crimes, for killing her father and brother like that. That’s what Silent Hill is trying to tell her.

That’s what she’s going to do. ‘’James.’’ Angela called him and James's head perks up. ‘’Give me back that knife.’’ Angela said holding her hand out to grab the knife she owned before she gave it to James.

James felt his heart stopped when she asked that. She wanted the knife she gave to him? The knife she was going to use to kill herself? He didn’t feel good. She shouldn’t be left alone with dark thoughts like that. James didn’t want to give her the knife back. His not witnessing another death. ‘’No. I… I won’t. I won’t give it back.’’ James said hushed.

Angela places her hands in her hips, not pleased. ‘’Saving it for yourself?’’

James was surprised by that remark. She… She knows something he didn’t know? When he got in Silent Hill he did think of jumping on the lake to drown himself, but then he changed his mind and started to search for Mary. He felt exposed and kind of hypocritical. He touched his chest and say. ‘’…Me?’’ James didn’t want Angela to know that part of him like this. ‘’N-no. I’d never kill myself.’’ James lied to the woman.

Angela didn’t believe him. Suit himself if he doesn’t want to see the truth.

If he wasn’t going to give her the knife. She will just go to the fire. Angela turned around to walk in the upstairs. It felt so hot. A living hell, like her life, always has been. Angela was going to rest. For good this time.

James didn’t know what she was planning. To him, it looks like she was just walking upstairs. He definitely feels the hotness here though. Was there some kind of fire? ‘’It’s hot as hell here.’’ James said watching her.

Angela turned around to look at him, she saw the fire blocked her way to walk to James. Even this building wants her to rest after all the pain she has felt. ‘’You see it too?’’ Angela asked him looking at the fire blankly and then look at James. ‘’For me… It’s always like this.’’ The black-haired woman said with a smile before turning around to keep walking upstairs. Hopefully, this was quick. Her staying here was hell. She needed to go to see her Mama. She felt bad for not meeting James properly, guess that will be on the other side when he decided to end it too. Angela stayed in the room, waiting for the fire to burn her.

Angela closed her eyes getting ready for it.

Nothing was happening. Angela opens her eyes to see that the fire is gone. What happens to it? She felt a hand touch her shoulder and flinches a little. Angela looked to see that it was James. Wait what? But the fire blocked him from coming to this room! James didn’t say anything neither so that scared her more.

‘’H-how did you do that?!’’ Angela asked turning around and step back from him.

‘’Did what Angela?’’ James asked not knowing what she was talking about.

‘’The fire blocked you from coming here! I…’’ Angela got quiet as she glances around. There was no fire. But she saw it didn’t she?! She knows she saw the fire! It was… Here!

James still didn’t have a clue what she was talking about. What fire? He didn’t saw any fire in that entire conversation they had in the stairs. He looks behind him and back at her. ‘’I didn’t see a fire.’’ He shakes his head, he followed her to keep an eye her in case she was going to kill herself. Was she seeing it and he didn’t see it? Good thing he followed her. He could have died along with Angela too, it doesn’t make sense- but he was glad that it turned out like this.

Angela couldn’t believe this, what was happening?! She thought this place was telling her to die?! ‘’I-I didn’t want this! I don’t want to be in this place! Why am I still here?!’’ She shouted at nobody. She was angry that she couldn’t die. ‘’I wanted… To be with Mama.’’ She said as tears were coming out of her eyes.

This place is playing with her feelings! Why does it want from her?!

James places his hands in her shoulders in an attempt to calm her down. ‘’Angela, please don’t cry… Maybe this was meant to happen.’’ He said glancing around the room. He felt bad that he made her cried like this. He didn’t mean doing anything harmful to her.

Angela stopped crying after James mentions that. Him saying it was meant to happen replayed in her mind. When he walked in the room did he somehow turned the fire off from her view? That’s… She didn’t know what to think of it. Her life was a living hell, but yet he came in and the fire disappears like it’s nothing. Angela without realizing was staring at James.

James blinks his eyes. She was just staring at him. He was glad she stopped crying but why she was staring at him like that? Did he have something weird in his face? ‘’Angela?’’ He called her to make her snap out of it.

Maybe… When James is presented in her life, he makes him feel happy. Is that what Silent Hill is trying to tell her? That James gets rid of her hell and turns it into something… Normal? Angela snap out of it when he called her name. How long she was staring at him? Did she make herself look like a weirdo again? She realizes what she has to do here. But she’s not going to bother James by following him around and cause more problems, besides he was looking for his wife so he needs to do this alone. She can trust him getting out of here alive on his own. ‘’I’m… I’m going to go James.’’ Angela said as she turns around to walk out of the room.

‘’Where you’re going?’’ James asked her as he watches her. She still hasn’t told him what was happening and now she wants to leave? He was confused.

Angela turned around still smiling at James. ‘’I’m going to wait for you outside of Silent Hill. Good luck finding your wife.’’ Without anything else, she left him in the room alone. James looks at the direction she headed out. He was alone with his thoughts this time. Angela… Was going to wait for him to come back. His heart was going fast again and felt his cheeks getting warm. He didn’t think that was going to happen. Or how pretty she looks.

James, stay focus. He needed to find out about this letter immediately. He’ll go deal with _the other things_ later.


End file.
